Send Me Out With a Bang
by TSUBASAxFai
Summary: She was alone. Noble Team was gone, with only one member remaining: Noble Six herself. Spoilers, Noble Six death


_**A/N: This is a one-shot, for Noble Six's last stand at the end of the Halo: Reach campaign. Title is name of one of the most famous quotes to ever come from Halo.**_

_**Quote: Send me out…with a bang (Sergeant Johnson, Halo 3 after being fatally wounded by the Monitor).**_

_**Hope you all like it. Enjoy!**_

Reach was in ruins. All around her were littered bodies of other Spartans and Marines.

She was alone.

Noble Team was gone, with only one member remaining: Noble Six herself.

With a DMR in her hand and a Magnum strapped to her side, she got ready for the impending Covenant onslaught. She saw the Dropship fly over her, and she jumped from the platform. Lining up the sights, she saw a lone Grunt hobbling towards her. Without any change in her facial features, she fired a single shot and hit the methane tank on the frog-like alien's back.

Plasma Rifle fire washed over her shields and Six looked to the right to see an Elite Minor with its Plasma Rifle in hand, firing blue bolts at her. The alien roared and charged, a bad move for it. Six fired four rounds, and the Elite dropped dead in a puddle of its own blood.

Spotting more DMR ammo by a dead Spartan, she grabbed the clips and ducked behind a couple of ammo crates to reload. A detonation convinced her to leave, her shields flaring yellow on her body.

Looking over, Six saw a pair of Elite Majors with Plasma Repeaters. Getting slightly annoyed, Six threw a Frag Grenade at the pair, blowing them to shreds. Purple blood splattered on her Mark V armor.

"Ugh, that's disgusting," she muttered. There wasn't any time to clean off the blood, as Elite Ultras joined the fray, firing Focus Rifles. Spotting a fallen Spartan Laser, Six hefted the heavy weapon and started to charge it. A red flash of pure energy shot from the gun, and the first Ultra was dead, with one of its arms blown off. A geyser of blood erupted from the corpse, coating the Spartan in even more Sangheli blood. A Needler round stuck itself in Six's black visor. Pulling it out before the needle could detonate; Six now had a crack in her visor on the right side, her HUD's ammo counter down.

"Ah bugger," she muttered to herself. Again, there was no time to pause and clean up, as there were hostiles everywhere. Six found the Grunt that shot her, and she put a bullet in its head. She couldn't stop as another Elite Ultra hit her in the arm with a Focus Rifle beam, the orange beam splashing on her shields.

Drawing her Magnum, she fired a full clip into the Sangheli's face. The shields broke after five shots, and the remaining three tore through the Elite's face, leaving it a mangled mess. For good measure, Six shot it again in the torso, the body jerking.

Six looked up, and jumped backwards as a Plasma Mortar landed where she was less than a second ago. Heat prickled her flesh, and Six knew she was lucky to avoid that shot. It also meant that there was a Wraith nearby, and the driver had decent aim for once.

'_Let's see, that shot came from ahead of me. Judging from the angle, I'd say the Wraith is less than a quarter of a mile away from me,' _Six mused. Hefting the Spartan Laser, she spotted the alien tank across the field, trying to find her. Charging the Laser, she waited until the driver couldn't see her. The gun flashed, and the Wraith was a smoldering wreck, blue fire coming from the engine.

With the Spartan Laser now empty on energy, the heavy weapon was now useless. Six discarded it, and picked up her DMR. Her satisfaction at destroying the Wraith was short-lived, however, as a blue blur made her duck. Spinning around, she saw the Gold armor, and swore mentally. It was an Elite General with an Energy Sword, and it looked very cross. It had every right to be, seeing as the Spartan did kill quite a bit of its brethren without so much as breaking a sweat.

"Demon, you will be slaughtered like the rest of your worthless kind," the Elite growled. It swung the Energy Sword again, forcing Six to go on the defensive. Backpedaling to buy time, she emptied a clip from her Magnum into the Elite's face, the shields flaring blue. The Elite swung again, and hit its mark. Six's shields broke, and a shot from a Plasma Rifle put a new crack in her visor. The Elite pounced on her, and it roared, the four mandible mouth wide open. With one hand, Six drew her knife and stabbed the Elite in the jaws.

Pushing the body off her, she stole the Energy Sword and faced the other Sangheli, all of them Generals.

'_At least they don't have Fuel Rod Guns,' _Six thought thankfully. She sliced an Elite's head off when it came too close, a puddle of purple blood splashing on the ground. Hearing an angry roar behind her, Six turned to see a Gold Ranger-Class Elite holding two Energy Swords, one in each hand.

"Oh fuck me," she groaned. The Elite swung both swords at her, forcing Six to duck. Igniting a stolen Plasma Grenade, she jumped backwards from the energy blades, as they would take her out if they both hit. She threw the grenade, and it stuck the Elite in the middle of its visor. It detonated, leaving the alien with no face or head at all.

'_Well, fifty points for epicness I guess,' _Six mused. For the first time, she was feeling a bit tired, her endurance reaching its limit. Eventually, the Elites would all surround her and finish up the weary Spartan off. Being the hyper-lethal badass she was, she wasn't going out with a good fight. Grabbing the Gold Ranger-Class's Energy Swords, she faced the Generals again.

"Come and get me then," she taunted. The Elites roared in fury and charged, some hitting her with Concussion Rifles, the others trying to slice her with Energy Swords. Jumping around, Six sliced every single Elite in sight, her shields going down steadily. There wasn't much time left. A Plasma Rifle bolt took out her shields permanently, and that was the beginning of the end.

Six took off her cracked helmet, tossing it aside. She grabbed an Assault Rifle and fired at an Elite Ultra. The shields of the alien broke and it fell, dead. an Elite Major tried to jump her. She shrugged it off, sending it tumbling to the ground. Raising her Magnum, she fired a single shot into its face. Plasma Rifle bolts hit her from the left, and she killed the offending Elite Minor. A shot to the side sent her spinning around, wielding her Magnum and killing both Elites. Her blood fell on the ground, staining it crimson. Finally, an Elite Field Marshall with a pair of Zealots jumped her. Six couldn't get up in time as the first Zealot tried to stab her with its Energy Sword.

"Not happening ugly," Six said through gritted teeth. Still, fate was not on her side this time. The Field Marshall stabbed her in the stomach, and Six knew it was all over. As the pain of being stabbed by Plasma Daggers filled her mortally wounded body, Six could only think of six words **(A/N: No pun intended.)**.

'_Send me out…with a bang,' _she thought. Her world then faded black for eternity…

_**A/N: And there you have it. I tried to make Six's death as good as possible, but I'm always happy to hear suggestions on how it could've been better. I'll see you on the flip side. Review?**_

_**Ja**_


End file.
